Ιδιοτα
by Hikari Takaishi Y
Summary: Las carcajadas resonaron en su mente. "Lo tienes delante de ti y no lo ves... " -Oneshot- Por el momento xD


Segundo lugar en el concurso del FC Anti Sasu Ita _**Hikari feliz**_aunque la temática podía incluir otros pairings, traté de hacer sutilmente el SasuSaku... tengo una idea al respecto que le doy vueltas y vueltas. Así que _quizá_ suba un siguiente capítulo _**mente perversa**_. Mientras, será oneshot

**Disclaimer:**Masashi Kishimoto es el autor del mundo Narutero. Gracias, Kishimoto–san por idearlos. Los Uchiha, lo mejor xD SasuSaku, me faltarían palabras para decir la perfección de esta imperfección. (Spoiler del manga ~ Quizá xD)

**

* * *

**

**Idiota**

**

* * *

**

_«Orokanaru otout...»_ la frase no terminó de formarse cuando el joven se levantó abruptamente del sillón, lanzando la sábana que lo envolvía y, apenas sus pies hicieron contacto con el frío piso, dio 6 sigilosos pasos hacia la derecha, percibiendo en la oscuridad el borde de madera de la ventana de su habitación.

_Todo era una gran estupidez._

Con cierta irritación, el joven comenzó a pelear con la ventana en su afán de abrirla, el clima en la habitación estaba demasiado cálido para su gusto y el sueño lo había perdido hace... _soltó un bufido más en aquella madrugada_... había perdido la noción del tiempo desde quien sabe hace cuánto tiempo. Lo único que tenía eran sus pensamientos _y la oscuridad._

_«Una oscuridad en la que no te dejar...»_

–_Cállate ¡Maldita sea! –_Sasuke golpeó la pared como si con aquella acción pusiera más énfasis a sus pensamientos.

En otras circunstancias hubiese considerado la locura como parte de sus males, a consecuencia de tantos hechos que le tocó vivir en un torbellino de mentiras y verdades a medias. Pero al final de todo, existió _algo_que se negaba a dejarlo caer completamente, lo que siempre quiso negar, lo que tanto anheló cortar.

Claro está que _aquellos_ que se negaban a abandonarlo nunca le comprenderían.

_«O quizá sí. ¿Qué más da una locura más en tu existencia?»_

Sasuke se negó a contestar a lo que sea que le estaba carcomiendo los sesos y que estaba usando la voz de Itachi. ¡Hn! ¡Como si no fuese suficiente con tener que armar rompecabezas de historias para agregar inicios de paranoia, trastornos bipolar, de personalidad, del sueño o cualquiera de esas otras _enfermedades de locos_.

Apenas estaba considerando que aquel podría ser un pequeño tema de conversación, cuando una risa inundó en sus pensamientos. Sarcástica, burlona y que definitivamente no había salido de él.

Como si algún extraño gesto en Sasuke hubiese preguntado el por qué, la voz de Itachi resonó en su mente en respuesta:

_«Tu locura puede darse a muchas interpretaciones.»_

Sasuke aprisionó los dedos ejerciendo más fuerza de lo debido, sintiendo cómo el mecanismo que mantenía cerrada la ventana se desbarataba y la bisagra chillaba sutilmente, como si supiese que al joven Uchiha el ruido le sacaba de casillas.

_«Sin embargo hay quienes tienen privilegios.»_

–_O una condenada manera de ser imposible de ignorar –_refunfuñó el joven tanteando hasta encontrar el filo de la ventana y abriéndola.

_«¿Eso fue por mí o por los otros?»_

Sasuke no respondió. Al dejar que el aire de la madrugada ingresara, aceptó se deslizara hacia su cuarto correteando como infante, acariciando su piel sudada, haciendo danzar su melena azabache. Él incluso permitió que el oxígeno ingresara a su cuerpo al aspirar profundamente, y por su temperatura calculó que eran aproximadamente las seis de la mañana, últimamente amanecía muy frío en Konoha.

Sabiendo lo que sabe, el Uchiha también supuso que le quedaban menos de cinco minutos de paz total, _claro está sin contar con su intranquilidad mental_. Apenas iba acomodándose en el borde de la ventana cuando la puerta se abrió, tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible. Claro está, un hecho imposible para un experimentado shinobi.

Hasta el día de ayer a Sasuke le había resultado sencillo hacerse el dormido, creyendo así que pronto tanto el _dobe_ como la _molestia_ se marcharían. Pero, al ignorarlos, no podía dejar de escuchar la _idiota_ e i_rritante _voz de su hermano plantearle miles de cuestiones que ni en sus más grandes momentos de soledad había siquiera pensado.

Porque entre el _idiota irritante_ de su mente y aquellos que aún insisten en hablarle, Sasuke prefiere a estos últimos, al menos son reales.

–¡Oye! ¡Teme! ¡Bastardo! ¿Qué demonios haces ahí?

Aunque Naruto sí que le hace meditar quién es peor.

–¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Te sientes mal? Debiste esperar unos instantes más, no hubiésemos tardado si no fuese porque a _alguien_ se le ocurrió hacer una compra matutina.

Y Sakura definitivamente no se queda atrás.

–Sakura-chan, no entiendes, al bastardo lo que le hace falta es comer.

–¿Qué insinúas sobre mis platillos? _–_Punto para el dobe, pensó Sasuke. Sakura, como cocinera, que se siga manteniendo como médico ninja. _–_ Eso que traes tampoco es comida.

Sasuke admitió mentalmente que Sakura tenía razón cuando Naruto chilló por ofender a su _ramen-asa-gohan,_nombre claro está impuesto por el rubio. Quizá algún día sería benevolente y les dijera cuál sería su desayuno ideal. Hoy no, menos aún con los dos discutiendo como fondo a las risas que llenaban su mente.

–¡Ah! ¡Ya lo sé! – Hasta Sasuke que le daba la espalda, pudo sentir la sonrisa en las palabras de Naruto – Lo que Sasuke-teme quiere es que le demos de comer.

Esto definitivamente le obligó volverse hacia él mientras la vena de su frente comenzaba a latir de irritación. Las risas en su cabeza se volvieron en sonoras carcajadas.

–A ver, bastardo... di _«¡aaaaaaahhhh!»_

Sasuke estuvo a punto de golpearlo, Naruto no pudo evitar reír al esquivar sin problemas el puño en el aire, y de haber estado más concentrado en su alrededor hubiese distinguido la curvatura en el Uchiha antes de tener incrustado el codo en la boca del estómago. Naruto se dobló sobre sí mismo, murmurando maldiciones. Sakura contuvo la respiración, Sasuke volvió a su sitio, o al menos trató de hacerlo si no fuese porque tropezó con la estúpida sábana que estaba cerca de la ventana.

La joven lo sostuvo colocando su brazo alrededor del abdomen, rodeándolo por la espalda con su otro brazo, y con firmeza lo sentó en el borde de la cama. Sin preguntar ni pedir permiso.

_«Ella sabe cómo tratarte.»_

El _«Hn»_de Sasuke fue totalmente audible aunque esta vez no fue dirigido hacia Haruno, sin embargo ella _nuevamente_ malinterpretó todo. Y para no perder la tradición, él no se lo explicó.

–No me llevará más de cinco minutos.

Con agilidad la joven deslizó la venda y las compresas de los ojos de Sasuke, aunque para él fue lo mismo. _La oscuridad seguía rodeándolo._ Sakura estaba examinándolo con una pequeña linterna, acercándola y alejándola, haciendo anotaciones mentales.

Una corriente helada le envolvió los ojos y muy levemente, incluso pudiendo describirlo como una punzada dolorosa, Sasuke distinguió _un punto blanco_. Iba a quejarse pero la sonrisa palpable de la joven fue tan profunda y tan comprensible al mismo tiempo. Se escuchó el alboroto de Naruto acercándose.

–¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? – exigió saber el rubio. Sasuke imaginó que se miraron, y Naruto no comprendió lo que Sakura expresó en silencio, porque ella soltó un bufido que no pudo ocultar su alegría.

–¡Hn!

«_Y a pesar de todo esto sigues siendo tan idiota._» Sasuke casi se había sentido feliz creyendo que Itachi dejaría de torturarle los sesos pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para quejarse, porque sintió la mano fémina levantarle la barbilla, otra corriente de aire se deslizó esta vez desde la parte baja de sus ojos.

Un seco sonido se escuchó en la habitación, como si un saco de arena hubiese caído abruptamente.

–¡Es mentira! – replicó Naruto

–Al menos déjame saludar – replicó aparentemente ofendido Kakashi.

–Da igual, es mentira lo que dirás.

–¡Ah! ¡Eso es genial!

–¿Qué? – volvió a insistir el rubio. – ¿Por qué no me quieren decir nada?

–Tsk... _dobe_

–_Naruto... déjame concentrarme_– Sasuke pensó que si la voz temblorosa y obviamente emocionada de Sakura no le decía nada, el dobe es más dobe de lo que nadie más podría ser. Bueno, considerando que es Naruto, es muy posible.

_«Y aún así sigues siendo idiota»_

_«Vete al infierno»_ Sasuke esperó no haberlo dicho en voz alta, esperó unos segundos más en lo que lo único que se escuchaba eran las quejas del rubio porque sus _"amigos"_ eran malos con él, en ocultarle información.

Las carcajadas en su mente resonaron con más intensidad que la vez anterior, si acaso era posible. Sasuke se deshizo de las manos de Sakura y bajó la cabeza, fastidiado ante el eco de Itachi. La joven no se ofendió por esto y si acaso lo hizo, lo ocultó demasiado bien.

_«Lo tienes delante de ti y no lo ves... ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! ¡Estás ciego!»_

Sasuke sintió unas compresas húmedas en sus párpados, por su textura percibió que eran nuevas, y también cómo las vendas volvían a su sitio.

Hubiese deseado que se marcharan, Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura... ellos, quienes a pesar de todo seguían. Necios, obstinados, tercos.

Dentro de su mente la voz de Itachi soltó un monosílabo, de los mismos que él solía dejar que se asomaran a sus labios. Quizá algún día llegase a comprenderlo, mientras, Sasuke tenía sólo una forma de ser descrito.

_«Orokanaru otouto yo.»_

**Fin**


End file.
